Messages (e.g., text, photo or video) delivered over computer networks are well known. However, one problem associated with such messages is that they require an affirmative act on the part of a user to delete or remove messages from their devices once the messages have been viewed or read. As a result, in some instances, users refrain from spontaneously sending many messages fir fear of filling or cluttering a recipient's in-box.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to maintain spontaneity and expand communicative content of messaging activity, while reducing the device management burdens imposed upon a message recipient.